New Year´s Eve
by Komachi Tao
Summary: ...ahora ya es yaoi lenxhoro ...y tambien es yohxana (aunque no es mi especialidad)....la historia es acerca de la tradicion de recibir un beso en año nuevo...disfrutenlo! CAPITULO 2! HORO HORO LE DARA A LEN UN REGALO QUE JAMAS OLVIDARA XD
1. Default Chapter

**WARNING:** contiene shonen ai al final…si eres alérgico mejor no leas xD

...

…

…

**New****Year's Eve******

…

…

…

31/12/2003

- ¡¡¡TAMAO!! ¿Ya esta lista la cena? ¡¡¡¡¡Me muero de hambre!!!!!

- Todavía, joven Horo Horo, además la Sra. Ana me dijo que sirviera a las 10 en punto.

- No puedes pensar en algo que no sea comida.- dijo en tono irritado

- Y a ti quien te pregunto. Estaba hablando con Tamao, sharky. 

Horo sonreía maliciosamente por que sabia el efecto inmediato que causaría su apodo favorito para Len. 

- Ainu idiota.- gruñó para luego amenazarlo con su lanza.

- Jijijijiji…

- ¿Ya terminaron con sus estupideces? – inquirió una voz que venía desde las escaleras…

Los tres jóvenes temblaron al escuchar esa voz y mágicamente todo volvió a estar apacible.

La figura matriarcal apareció por fin, estaba vestida con un kimono amarillo pálido que al pie tenía unos exquisitos bordados de flores, además ese color le quedaba más que bien, incluso se podría decir que era perfecto. Su cabello dorado –ahora más largo- caía majestuosamente hasta la mitad de su espalda.

- ¿A-Annita? 

Fue lo único que alcanzo a  articular Yoh -todos sabemos que es difícil hablar cuando tienes la mandíbula colgando-.

- ¿Por qué me miran así? 

Ana analizaba minuciosamente cada músculo en la cara de los tres jóvenes, especialmente de la de su prometido.

Horo y Len se retiraron al ver algo muy extraño en Ana…se estaba sonrojando…y bueno era mejor alejarse antes de que los mande  a conocer brutalmente el pavimento.

Así Yoh y Ana quedaron completamente solos…

- Annita…-dijo mirándola a los ojos- te ves muy bonita!!!

OH no!! Ahora Ana definitivamente le haría una competencia reñida a un tomate.

- Jijijiji…

Una venita resaltaba en la frente de la sacerdotisa y un puño estaba listo para usarse cuando…

- No te enojes conmigo por favor (con cara de cocker spaniel ) no estoy bromeando de veras te ves muy hermosa.

Ana bajo su puño y miro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar el tono rojo fosforescente de sus mejillas.

Yoh  sonrió …Ana había cambiado mucho en ese año …a veces perdía la falsa máscara de frialdad que portaba como defensa y cuando lo hacia llegaba a ser realmente una mujer fascinante…aunque también le parecía excitante ese aire de femme fatal.

- ¡¡YOH!!- gritó – ya deja de mirarme así y anda ayuda a Tamao a servir la cena.

- Esta bien Annita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Tú comenzaste.

- NO, TU COMENZASTE.

- Esta bien, tu comenzaste.

- Me alegra que lo aceptes.

Len estalló en carcajadas …era tan fácil engañar a hoto hoto. 

- GRRR MALDITO ALETA DE TIBURON!!!

- No es mi culpa que tengas el cerebro del tamaño de un grano de arroz.-señalo Len riendo.

Cuando Horo Horo estaba a punto de responderle su clásico: "¿quieres pelear?" una voz lo interrumpió:

- ¡LA CENA ESTA LISTA!

Horo corrió a la velocidad de la luz hacia el comedor. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tamao se había esforzado mucho con la cena, había suchi, okonomiyaki, chop suey (a pedido de len ) , sachimi etc…y para beber se podía escoger entre el tradicional sake y la occidental champaña.

Lastima que algunos invitados hubieran faltado: Ryu estaba con su pandilla, Manta estudiaba en otra provincia y no pudo viajar, Lyserg estaba ocupado investigando un caso, Pilika había preferido quedarse con sus padres a diferencia de su hermano, y Chocolove no se había justificado. 

- Dla cdena ebsta bedsdiciobsa.

- No es correcto hablar con la boca llena, baka. 

Horo al querer responderle se atoró.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? Supongo que ya te diste cuenta quien es superior …

Horo ya estaba de color verde.

- Len, creo que se atoro …jijiji.- dijo yoh.

Horo levantaba las manos pidiendo ayuda y tosía desesperadamente.

- Eso te pasa por comer como un cavernícola.

Horo ahora estaba morado. Len se levanto y luego levanto al ainu lo puso de espaldas contra su cuerpo, rodeo su tórax con sus brazos y con sus puños empujo de entre las costillas de Horo. 

Un bocado de –quien-sabe-que-  escapo de la boca de horo. Cuando el se recupero y volvió a respirar…

- ¡¡SUELTAME TIBURON!!!- dijo el ainu sonrojado ante la posición comprometedora en la que estaba.

- Estúpido…deberías estar agradecido.

- ¡¡CALLENSE AMBOS!!- dijo Ana , con los puños golpeando la mesa- O SE VAN AHORA MISMO DE ESTA CASA.

Ambos se sentaron sin decir palabra y así la cena transcurrió con tranquilidad. 

Cuando ya habían terminado de comer… 

- Yoh, haz un brindis.

- ¿yo Annita?

- Hay algún otro yoh…apurate

- Sí porque ya quiero empezar a comer el postre - se quejo un peliazul.

Strike uno, un tenedor voló a la cabeza del susodicho en forma de proyectil.

- Auchh.

- Emm… ahora si…propongo un brindis por Annita!!!- dijo sonriendo.

- Para que me deje de pegar  el próximo año.- añadió horo horo

(Sonido de copas chocando)

Horo estampado en la pared.

- Brindo para que horo salga bien de su transplante de cerebro.

(Sonido de copas chocando)

- Muy chistoso señorito …ahora es mi turno…Brindo para el próximo año a Len se le quite lo amargado y presumido.

(Sonido de copas chocando)

- Brindo por mis amigos!!- dijo yoh alegremente.

(Sonido de copas chocando)

 Ya eran las 11:30… Tamao recogió los platos…cuando de repente alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Hola Tomado …lamento la tardanza!!

- Joven Chocolove que alegría verlo…y es TAMAO.

Chocolove miro a Tamao  estaba hermosa, tenia un kimono rosado con bordados de flores de cerezo, y su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante moño.

Todos saludaron a Chocolove  y soportaron sus bromas - algunos mejor que otros-.

- Se encuentran dos amigos en la calle y uno le pregunta al otro: 

¿Cómo termino tu divorcio?

Bien , dividimos la casa en dos: ella se quedo con lo de adentro y yo con lo de afuera.

- Jijijiji…ese estuvo bueno chocolove –dijo Tamao

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 - ¿Has visto a Len, Yoh?

-  Lo vi saliendo hace cinco minutos…dijo que necesitaba tomar un poco de aire.

- Voy a buscarlo.

- Esta bien, pero apurate por que ya va ha ser medianoche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Annita?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- dijo yoh y luego le ofreció su mano.

- Pero no hay música.

- Eso no importa…jijiji- y comenzó a tararear una melodía y tomo a Ana por la cintura y ella rodeo su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

Yoh estaba con los ojos cerrados, al parecer muy concentrado, Ana solo lo miraba atentamente, a veces Yoh era realmente un misterio -incluso para ella- pero eso era talvez lo mas atractivo en él ,ese  no saber en que pensaba o que planeaba, ante esa idea Ana sonrió.

Yoh abrió sus ojos lentamente, y miró a su prometida, ella se sonrojo y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él, luego comenzó acariciar aquellos mechones de hermoso cabello dorado.

(Sonido de campanadas del reloj a medianoche)

Yoh rápidamente tomo a Ana por el mentón y le dio un tierno beso en los labios a la vez que la abrazaba más fuerte.

- ¡¡¡Feliz año nuevo, Annita!!!  ¡¡¡Te Amo!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horo Horo ya estaba cansado de buscar a Len ¿Dónde se habría metido? Y lo peor solo faltaban cinco minutos para año nuevo.

Estaba buscando en su parque favorito, lo era porque desde allí se podía ver toda la ciudad.

Agotado, se sentó en una de las bancas. Un momento ¿Qué era ese olor? Cigarrillo. Horo no soportaba el humo y camino hacia la banca donde se encontraba la persona fumando.

- Emmm …Disculpe ¿podría apa… em ..uh?

Ojos negros chocaron con unos ámbar. La boca de horo estaba demasiado abierta. Gracias Kami-sama.

Len solo lo miro y luego volteo. 

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Horo Horo.

Len gruñó- La última vez que escuche este era un parque público.

- ¿Por qué siempre haces comentarios sarcásticos?- inquirió ya enfermo de la actitud de chico de cabello violáceo.

- ¿y por qué tú siempre haces preguntas tan estúpidas?

Horo Horo no respondió. Solo se sentó al lado del otro chico. A len pareció no importarle. Estaban en completo silencio. Horo jugaba con sus dedos y Len terminaba su cigarro. No era un silencio tan incomodo porque cada uno tenia algo en lo que estaba pensando.

- ¡¡Mira es casi medianoche!!- el ainu anuncio-  51, 52, 53..

- La gente normal cuenta del uno al diez- bufó Len.

Horo horo continuo de todos modos…aunque solo para fastidiar más al chico chino.

- siete…seis

Horo horo contaba, sus ojos fijos en el reloj, no en las manos de Len que se acercaban a él…

- cinco…cuatro

…y más cerca…

- tres…

Fuertes manos agarraron al ainu por las mejillas.

-d-dos…

Len se acercó más a su cara.

-uno.

- ¿sabes lo que pasara ahora, verdad?- el de cabello violáceo preguntó. Horo gimió antes de que los labios de Len tocaran los labios. Fue un beso muy intenso de parte de ambos, sus lenguas peleando con pasión  ¿Cómo era posible que el chino , siendo tan frió, tuviera los labios tan tibios y suaves? Horo estaba en el paraíso, ser besado por la persona más sexy que había conocido y que le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero luego…

Se había acabado.

Len se separó de él instantaneamente. Le costó unos segundos al ainu recuperar la compostura, y cuando lo hizo, vio al chino alejarse rápidamente.

- ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, LEN!- horo gritó alegremente

********************************************************************************

Notas de la Autora:

Hola!!!!!!!!!! Resucite jeje….

Los extrañe un montón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mi computadora de malogró T_T..casi por dos meses  y tuve que esperar la navidad para que me regalen otra por eso no actualize mis fics…lo siento mucho…de veras.

Prometo ahora que estoy de vagaciones actualizar mas rapido ^-^

Gracias por leer y si les gusta aunquesea un poquitito dejen reviews!!!!

**Komachi**** Tao**


	2. Feliz Cumpleaños, Len!

Warning: capitulo dedicado enteramente al cumpleaños de len por lo que hay yaoi …si leían esto por el Yoh x anna  el siguiente cap esta dedicado enteramente a ellos =)… disfrútenlo!!  XD

…

…

…

**New  Year´s  Eve **

…

…

…

**_Capitulo 2: ¡Otanjoubi omedetou Len!  (¡Feliz cumpleaños Len!)_**

…

…

…

Horo Horo se quedó sentado en la banca del parque pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace solo algunos minutos…todavía no salía de la impresión … ¡LEN LO HABIA BESADO!...no lo podía creer…¿tal vez seria efecto del sake o la champaña? 

Tampoco era que no le hubiera gustado… era todo lo contrario, pero él siempre supuso que él mismo tendría que dar el primer paso con lo orgulloso que es Sharky(Len).

Y…¿Por qué lo beso? ¿Le gustaba? ¿Fue un impulso? ¿Fue solo para que se callara? ¿Para molestarlo?

Horo Horo sacudio su cabeza fuertemente ante tantas interrogantes…era mejor no pensar en eso ya le dolia bastante a cabeza y todo por la culpa de ese arrogante, gruñon, pedante, engreído pero a la vez sensual, misterioso y apuesto shaman de ojos ámbar.

Debía regresar quizás así podría despejar sus dudas hablando con Len – claro si este quería, que era bastante difícil- pero él no iba dejar que eso suceda, tenía que saber los motivos -sea como sea-.

Bueno…pero al menos había recibido un beso en la noche de año nuevo ¿verdad?

Un momento… ya pasaba de medianoche lo que significaba que era 1 de enero…

¡EL CUMPLEAñOS DE LEN!

El ainu comenzó a correr hacia la residencia Asakura al recordar algo tan importante, ahora lo único que le importaba era darle un enorme abrazo a Len y talvez si él quería algo más –pensó sonriendo-.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Tadaima!- dijo Horo.

Nadie respondió. Se escuchaban sonidos provenientes de la cocina así que decidió investigar. 

La puerta estaba semiabierta –para su mala suerte- Lo que estaba viendo era realmente increíble…

¡TAMAO Y CHOCOLOVE BESANDOSE!

Horo Horo sonrió al pensar en como él no era el único en "tener suerte" en año nuevo y luego se retiro tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Ahora se dirigía a la habitación de Len.  Pero escuchó algo muy extraño… 

¡La voz de Anna en el cuarto de Yoh!... ¿acaso se acercaba el fin del mundo?

Luego lo pensó mejor y concluyo en que sus suposiciones eran imposibles, lo más seguro era que Anna le estaba dando una nueva tortura digo entrenamiento por año nuevo o talvez le estaba gritando por algo.

Al fin estaba parado frente a la puerta de Len.

No sabia por qué pero le daba miedo entrar, le daba miedo lo que Len le podría decir.

Pero debía entrar… con un movimiento rápido abrió la puerta corrediza.

Len volteo pero instantáneamente se volvió hacia lo que estaba viendo: las estrellas.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Ya entraste, baka.- le respondió sin mirarlo.

- Yo…Yo quería saber qué fue lo que pasó en el parque.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Tú me besaste- respondió el ainu a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Ah eso- hizo una pausa que a Horo Horo se le hicieron siglos y luego volteó a mirarlo a los ojos- Lo hice porque tú me lo pediste.

- ¡Estúpido, tiburón  yo no te lo pedí! Si te arrepientes de lo que hiciste no tienes que echarme la culpa a mí además- fue interrumpido por el chino.

-¿sabes? Y ahora me lo estas pidiendo denuevo- lo miró directamente a los ojos, enormes pupilas doradas, que ahora parecían dos flamas a punto de quemar a Horo Horo.

El ainu quería decir algo…quería protestar pero la intensidad de esa mirada se lo impedía.

Len sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- Esta bien, solo por que tú me lo pides.

Y fue acercándose lentamente a Horo Horo, saboreando cada gesto que hacia el ainu luego rozó ligeramente sus labios y casi suelta una carcajada al escuchar un gemido de Horo Horo, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para acceder al interior de su boca y fue bastante bien recibido por el ainu.

Len acercó más a Horo a su cuerpo, acortando totalmente el espacio que había entre ellos. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando el peliazulado rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos haciendo así el beso mucho más intenso.

Pero esta vez, el ainu terminó el beso inesperadamente y le sonrió de forma traviesa al chico de cabello violáceo…

- ¡OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, LEN!

Los ojos de Len duplicaron su tamaño normal.

- Ya veo entonces lo recordaste.

- Cómo lo iba a olvidar… tu me importas mucho, sharky…-sonríe dulcemente- solo espero que te guste tu regalo.

- ¿me compraste un regalo?- preguntó sonrojándose un poco.

Horo no pudo evitar aumentar el tamaño de su sonrisa… realmente adoraba a Len, pasaba de un seductor profesional a un chico tímido en cuestión se segundos.

- ¿Cuál es mi regalo, Hoto Hoto?

-Lo tienes frente tuyo, Rentado. – dijo Horo bastante divertido.

Len le sonrió y luego comenzó a besarlo suavemente, demostrándole cuanto lo quería con cada caricia…cada beso más apasionado que el otro, sus manos delineando desesperadamente su cuerpo.

Hasta que lo acostó en su futon y le dijo al oído…casi en un susurro.

- Te amo, Horokeu Usui.

*******************************************************************************************

Notas de la autora: 

Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado ….yo disfrute mucho escribiéndolo ^-^ estuve a punto de hacerlo lemon…pero luego decidí que para eso estaba **Entre tus Brazos(mi otro fic)…además me gusta mas así súper  sweet *-***

DOMO ARIGATO!!! A todas las personas que me mandaron reviews.

**Keiko-sk: gracias por tu comentario…el próximo capitulo te enteraras que fue lo que paso con Yoh y anna xD.**

**Poly-chan: a decir verdad…era un one shot pero luego vino la inspiración y decidí continuarlo ^^.**

**Chocolana: gracias por tu review xD …yo ya sabía que era Anna pero mi comp. No dejaba de corregir así que le puse ana ^^UU…T~T me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!**

**Kisuka: gracias por darme tu apoyo y por decir que escribo bien ^-^…aunque no tenga talento T-T.**

**Lady Yaoi: gracias por decir que esta bueno…yo también opino que Len es lindo especialmente cuando seduce a Horo-kun xD.**

**Misaki-chan: tomodachi, gracias por el review y no te preocupes que estoy trabajando en las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.**

Dejenme reviews porfish T-T

Más reviews = escritora con autoestima = capítulos más largos y más rápido

GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!

**Komachi Tao**


End file.
